


Through The Flames

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: I'll let you decide, M/M, Quarreling, Sexual Dominance, fight for dominance, i'm not even sure who "wins" the fight myself, missing scene from 3 x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: After meeting with Blackbeard and deciding to fight for the fleet, Teach gives James time to prepare. Billy takes the opportunity to once again speak his mind, and the meeting ends with Billy determined to step out of Flint's shadow once and for all. Inspired by the season 4 trailer.





	

“So we have one fleet and two men claiming it. There is only one way I know of to resolve that. Pistols, then swords.”

Billy’s eyes darted to his captain. The air between he and Teach now hung heavy. Flint continued to stare down the other captain, but Teach was unimpressed. Flint turned and glanced off to the beach filled with Blackbeard’s men and the deserters from Nassau. Billy knew what he was thinking. He knew Flint wanted those men back, which meant little chance that he would simply leave the island even if it meant avoiding bloodshed.

“So be it,” said Flint, turning back to Teach and rising out of the chair. Teach and Vane mirrored his movement. Billy stood as well and Teach turned his eye on him.

“Billy Bones, isn’t it?”

Teach extended his hand. Billy slowly shook it.

“Charles has told me of you,” said Teach, as though he and his captain had not just decided to try and kill each other. “You’ve got a strong reputation as both a bosun and a loyal crewman. If you ever reconsider your position, my fleet could use a man of your talents.”

It was hard to read Teach’s expression under the mass of beard, but Billy swore his eyes looked kindly on him. Billy blinked, looking to Charles, who gave him a curt nod; silent approval. What the hell was this?

Deciding it was best to remain silent, Billy only nodded back.

“The time and place, if you please,” came Flint’s gruff voice beside him. Billy instantly detected his annoyance at Teach’s offer. It made his pulse quicken.

Teach gathered his weapons off the table. “I’ll give you time to address your men, eat, drink, whatever you wish. Let us say in two hours’ time, right there.”

He nodded straight ahead to the empty expanse of beachhead before them. Flint nodded and abruptly spun away from them. Billy had no desire to get trapped into a conversation with Teach and Vane trying to persuade him to their cause. He headed out after Flint, trying reign in his thoughts.

He was angry, first of all. Angry at Flint’s dogged determination to put himself in harm’s way with scarcely a thought to the crew. It was so predictable, so tiresome, and yet Billy had never adjusted to his half-mad whims. With each new transgression Billy found himself confronting Flint more and more directly, with more aggression each time.

Well, this time he’d really let him have it.

Flint went to the tent Teach had offered him earlier, glancing over his shoulder as he neared it and acknowledging his company. Billy stepped in his footprints, catching the canvas flap before it could fall behind him.

“You really mean to do this?” he asked immediately.

Flint sighed, shoulders sagging as he lay down his collected weapons on the table and shrugged out of his coat. He was sweating from the midday heat. Billy had hardly noticed.

“You mean to engage Edward Teach in a fight, risk all of your men, just for his fleet? We could sail elsewhere and find more ships, more men…”

Flint whirled around with some vehemence to face him. “That will take too long and we don’t have that kind of time. You know this.”

Billy pursed his lips together tightly.

“It won’t take that long, and Silver needs time to build up our relationship with the Queen; you said so yourself.”

“That was days ago. It will take the same number of days to sail back. Silver will manage. And if we are to engage Rogers’ men we need to do so before the British overwhelm even Teach’s fleet.”

“You are doing exactly what I knew you’d do the moment Teach challenged you,” Billy spat out, feeling his ire stoked. Flint snapped a pair of lethal green eyes on him.

“It’s always about something else, isn’t it?” continued Billy, undaunted. “What is it this time? Proving you’re the better man, the better captain than him? Do you think if you kill him you’ll convince Charles to come with us? He’ll probably kill you afterwards just for spite.”

“Enough!” Flint bellowed. “If you don’t have anything constructive to offer, Mr. Bones, then leave.”

It was as close to polite as Flint got when he was annoyed, and it would be the only chance Billy would have to leave without making things nasty between them. He acknowledged all of that. Then he reminded himself that he could take Flint in a fight if it came to that.

Flint had busied himself with washing his hands and face and pouring himself a cup of water.

“As long as you’ve accepted the possibility that you might die,” Billy said as smoothly as he could. “And that you’ve considered the lives of your men out there. What’s to become of them should you fall.”

He expected a retort but Flint went about his business. Billy took a deep breath. He strode over to Flint.

“You could fucking *die* today. And it pisses me off that you don’t seem to care!”

Flint stopped what he was doing and stilled. He turned towards his bosun. He was mad, face flushed, but not as mad as Billy had expected.

“What do you care?” Flint said, face suddenly devoid of any emotion, even anger. “You hate me, Billy. You have for a long time. Is that not so?”

It felt as though something had pierced Billy’s chest. A newfound surge of adrenaline that he couldn’t quite place filled him. He loomed over Flint, using his height to his advantage for the first time over his captain.

“Yea I hate you,” he replied. “I hate you for being this fucking stupid. I hate you for dragging us to hell with you at every turn. I hate you for having this…this fucking *power* over us, over *me*!”

He hadn’t meant to say the last part, hadn’t meant to emphasize it. Still he towered over Flint’s form, feeling like a bull ready to charge. Flint’s eye twitched. Billy saw something building behind it. He hoped to god Flint would make the first move…

He did. He slammed Billy back into the table, pushing it backwards and causing them both to stumble. Billy’s back ached from the impact. He grabbed whatever he could of Flint, shoving him forwards. Flint tried to dig his feet into the sand but Billy tripped him. He held onto the front of Billy’s shirt, pulling them both down. Billy quickly scrambled on top of him and managed to get his hands around Flint’s throat. He squeezed. Flint grappled at his hands and wrists but Billy sat himself snugly over his captain’s midsection, pinning him down, powerful arm muscles bulging against Flint’s struggles.

He watched Flint’s face turn scarlet, the veins in his temple pulsing. Suddenly unsure of this course of action Billy released Flint’s throat. He rocked backwards, gasping.

“No, I’m sorry, that’s not what I—”

Flint squirmed out from under him enough to sit up and catch his breath. Billy fell back on his rump, dazed. What the fuck was he doing? Did he truly hate Flint that much?

A minute passed. Flint had moved. Billy looked up just as Flint grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and heaved himself on top of Billy, pressing his lips hard against his bosun’s and grabbing his crotch in the same motion.

Billy moaned in surprise. He pressed against Flint’s chest but Flint didn’t let up. Billy could shove him off. He braced himself, body going tense. Flint was palming him through his trousers and Billy realized he was half hard. In the small space of his hesitation Flint seized his opportunity, climbing over Billy’s lap while he pressed his tongue to Billy’s lips, seeking entry.

Billy moaned again. His blood seemed to boil. When his lips parted Flint shoved his tongue inside. He bucked against Billy’s lap, a sound escaping over his lips that Billy had never heard before but was filled with urgency.

When Flint broke off his attack he was panting, breath coming fast against Billy’s lips. The strange adrenaline Billy had felt earlier returned with a vengeance. He sloppily pushed himself out of a sitting position and dragged Flint up with him, who had somehow become like a rag doll in his hands.

They stumbled their way over to the side of the tent where Flint had made his bed. Billy kissed Flint hard. Flint opened up immediately. Their tongues slid over one another’s, saliva mixing. Billy tested a palm over Flint’s crotch and gasped at the hardness that was there.

Flint allowed himself to be pushed down over the sheets, kicking off his boots already and gazing with heavy eyes up at Billy. The sight of it made Billy’s cock ache. He reached up and unfastened the captain’s pants. Flint arched up as Billy yanked them off. Then off came Flint’s shirt, so that he was nude.

Billy immediately began kissing the expanse of fair, never-before-seen flesh under him, amazed at the mixture of freckles and light, coppery hair smattered over Flint’s broad chest.

Christ, even the hair around his balls was red.

“Fuck,” whispered Billy, going down to suck on Flint’s scrotum, then his shaft. It was deliciously thick and ready for him. Moments after he took Flint down he could taste the salty precum. His own cock was heavy and aching against the fabric of his trousers. He lifted up and pulled it out. Flint let out a high-pitched moan at the sight.

Billy hiked Flint’s lower half up to spit over his hole, readying it with his fingers. He’d barely made room with a second finger when Flint was begging him.

“Now, Billy, just fuck me.”

Billy raised his head, trying think of a plan to back out of this, but he was completely gone. There was no crew, no Teach or Vane or war. There was only Flint. *James.*

“You bastard,” Billy breathed. He felt his anger returning, hot on the heels of his desire. Perhaps they were the same thing now. Perhaps they always had been.

Flint watched him, wet lips parted and eyes lidded. Billy repeated himself, clearer this time.

“You bastard. You and your fucking command. You don’t command me. Not anymore.”

He pushed Flint’s legs open wider, lining his cock up to Flint’s rim, dripping with his saliva. A smug smile twitched on his captain’s lips.

“Oh that’s funny, is it?” said Billy.

He pushed the head of his cock in. Flint’s smile quickly vanished. His muscles tensed as Billy pushed in slowly. Flint closed his eyes.

“Oh fuck yes,” he muttered. “More.”

Jesus. Billy couldn’t stop himself now if the entire crew suddenly burst through the tent flaps. The though made him grin, made him feel wild and reckless. He eased himself inside Flint and began thrusting. Flint was loud. He slurred out encouragement, the tenor of his voice nearly enough to bowl Billy over of its own accord. Flint was helpless under him. As soon as Flint was loose enough Billy fucked him hard, pulling his cock out to its tip and then slamming back inside. It made Flint groan and arch his back like a fucking cat. He took hold of his own legs as Billy plowed into him. Then he dropped his weight over Flint’s body, pinning him down, erection pressed into Billy’s stomach.

“That’s right. Take it all,” he cooed at Flint. Flint’s whole body shook with the impact of Billy’s cock. “You’ll never have power over me again, you understand? This is my power over you, you bastard.”

“Fuck yes, give it to me Billy,” said Flint. He opened his eyes. Billy felt his gaze like a magnet. He kissed Flint with bruising severity, then shifted so that he was up on the pads of his feet, legs crooked. He hefted his arms under Flint’s legs and fucked into him deep. Flint cried out. His cock leaked out more and more over his stomach, bobbing up and down with Billy’s effort.

“Oh fucking hell,” moaned Flint, screwing his eyes shut and then going slack.

Billy grunted. He rolled his hips here and there but always returned to his punishing pace, until his cock was pulsing and throbbing inside Flint. He felt the pressure grow until it had to have release.

“Oh shit, oh *fuck*…”

He pulled out of Flint and jerked himself. It only took a few seconds and he was shooting come all over Flint’s cock and rim. Flint moaned again. He had his head lifted, biting his bottom lip and watching as Billy came.

Billy groaned at him, then pushed his cock back inside, come and all. He pumped Flint slowly, feeling light-headed and dazed. He opened his eyes when he heard Flint keen. Flint was fucking into his palm. He spilled over himself, body spasming with the force of his orgasm.

Billy wrestled with his brain, trying to recover as quickly as possible. He finally managed to stand, ignoring the weakness in his legs. He grabbed the edge of Flint’s sheets and cleaned off, then haphazardly climbed into his clothes again.

Flint took longer and seemed in no hurry at all. Billy had hoped to be out of the tent before Flint was dressed but Flint caught his wrist before Billy could escape. Still shirtless, Flint was wearing that damn smug grin again.

Billy sneered at him and ripped his wrist away. The grin didn’t leave.

“Hate me all you want, Billy. Hate me again and again.”

And just like that Flint was kissing him again, and Billy was reciprocating it. It wasn’t quite as hard as before; there was a gentle edge to it. Billy pushed him away.

He *did not* need Flint. He would have to show Flint just how serious he was. Already a plan was forming in his mind, one that involved John Silver and perhaps some cleverly written letters. He faced the front of the tent, Flint behind him.

“I don’t need you,” he said evenly, hand on the canvas flap. “I don’t need you, but I know you don’t believe that. So I’ll prove it to you. Just…don’t die out there today.”

He didn’t trust himself to look back. He pushed out of the tent, out into the harsh light of day, without a backwards glance.

***

“I would rather hurt,  
and walk through the flames you leave,  
than never feel you.” 

― Tyler Knott Gregson


End file.
